A Series of Events
by YukimuraAme
Summary: A series of oneshot unrelated events revolving around the members of Seigaku. It all started as nothing and ended up complicated. Just the usual PoT way.
1. A Valentines' Day Incident

**A Series of Events**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, nothing, except (maybe) the plot of this story. (Sob...Sob...)

**Summary:** A series of one-shot unrelated stories revolving around the memebers of Seigaku. It all started out as nothing and becoming complacated in the end. The usual PoT way.

**A/N: **This is the first ever fan fic I'm writing. Took me like a few years to start one. Hope you like this. And just to wish everyone out there, a very Happy Valentines' Day! Ok, here goes….

**A Valentines' Day Incident**

The clubhouse door opened and Ryoma strolled in with his swollen tennis bag dragging behind him. He was surprisingly early for today's afternoon practice. All the regulars, except for Momoshiro and Tezuka who were no where to be seen, were still changing.

"Ne ochibi! Today is Valentines' Day. Did u get anything from girls?" The acrobatic player Kikumaru pounced onto the freshman and tugged at his swollen and heavy tennis bag.

"Ow! Eiji-senpai, let go of my bag. You are going to tear it." Ryoma pulled at his bag from Eiji's hand.

"Ne ne I wanna see how many presents you got nya, Ochibi, let me see, let me see!" Kikumaru pounced at Ryoma once again, pulling the bag together with Ryoma down onto the ground.

"Eiji! Don't do that. You're going to hurt him." Oishi was concerned that his doubles partner might break the freshman's bones, because Kikumaru was on top of Ryoma, wrestling against the freshman over the tennis bag. Oishi tried to pull Kikimaru away from the freshman, but Kikumaru was too hyperactive to be tamed. He suddenly jumped up away from Ryoma saying, "I only wanted to see what you got nya. Che, no fun." He pouted and hopped over to the other regulars and started talking non stop to the others.

Just as everything was settling down, the clubhouse door flung open and the powerhouse of Seigaku burst in, calling at the top of his lungs, "Echizen! I know you got lots of them. Give me some please! I've finished mine in the morning and I still haven't got enough of it."

The arrogant freshman turned his head away and lowered his cap. "No!" He continued to pull his swollen bag over to his locker with Momoshiro trudging and tagging behind pleading away, "Ne Echizen, give your precious senior some of them please! I'll treat you burgers tomorrow. Children shouldn't be so selfish na, shouldn't yo. Come on Echizen, just ten boxes will do."

"Momo-senpai, you've got yours but it's just too bad that you'd finished all of them so soon. None of my business." Ryoma reached his locker and opened it. As expected, his locker was so full with boxes of chocolates that a couple of boxes fell out. He opened his tennis bag and some more boxes tumbled out of his bag. "This is too much, Echizen! These will last me for a day!" Cried Momoshiro. He hurriedly grabbed some of the boxes and started unwrapping and stuffing them into his mouth.

"Humph! Noisy." Kaido, who was standing at the corner of the clubhouse with his arms folded, muttered under his breath.

"Huasap wihu, Wiper_(What's up with you, Viper)_!" Momoshiro glared at Kaido while stuffing more chocolates into his mouth at the same time.

"Fuushh! Why'd you want to waste time eating some unhealthy and fat accumulating stuff, Stupid." Kaido unfolded his arms and said as he walked pass Momoshiro.

"Di I arshoyo haetion hupit wiper. Hue ting airyone gefuee sumcious ento ly yours? _(Did I ask for your suggestion, Stupid Viper. You think everyone gets to eat sumptuous bento like yours_?" Momoshiro immediately jumped up and faced Kaido, snapping back with his mouth full of chocolate and occasionally spitting some at Kaido's face.

Kaido used his sleeve to wipe off the chocolate stains on his face. "Fuushu…! You wanna fight, Bastard!" His face contorted with anger and he grabbed Momoshiro by the collar.

"Bring it on then, Mama's boy. Stupid Viper. Show me how much you have then!" Momoshiro retorted. He raised his right fist, ready to fight while still holding onto the chocolates in his left.

"Fuushu!"

"Maa…maa…both of you, stop it before someone gets hurt." Oishi tried to stop them but his voice was drowned off by the angry voices of the two second year regulars. Oishi had no choice but to place a racquet into Kawamura's hand. Kawamura immediately switched over to his burning mode and stepped in between the two second year regulars. "BURNING! Come on! I'll show you my powerful BURNING and burn you off if you don't stop, baby. GREAT!"

The two second year regulars blinked in shock momentarily and stood rooted to their places for a while before walking off at opposite directions.

"Guys! We should start our practice before Tezuka comes back. Come on!" Oishi started out of the clubhouse with Fuji and Kaido trailing behind but his doubles partner suddenly said, "Ne, I was thinking, why's our captain so late? Do you think he has a confession to handle? How many chocolates do you think our captain gets every Valentines' Day?"

A gleam of light shot across Inui's spectacles and instantly, his notebook was out. He flipped to the page that he was looking for and announced, "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Seishun Gakuen Tennis Team Captain, third year. 76.67 percent of the school's female population claimed that Tezuka will be the perfect boyfriend they are looking for: handsome, clever, strong, reliable, righteous, courteous, determine, great perseverance, all the factors that is present for the perfect human. However, the chance for girls to approach him for confession is 0.13 percent. 2 years ago when he was a freshman, someone gave him a present on his birthday. Though it was not clear what he got, the person was pinned to the wall by Tezuka's death glare after he opened his present and saw the contents in it. Rumors had it that Tezuka hates presents. That person quit tennis club immediately. Last year, there were 2 girls from the girls' tennis team who finally plucked up the courage to do a confession on Tezuka on Valentines' Day. As they approached our captain, they saw him lecturing one of our then tennis team members. That poor fellow was made to run 25 laps and our captain was fuming after the lecturing. The girls wanted to know the reason of Tezuka's anger therefore they approached the victim. It turned out that he had done a confession on Tezuka and got Tezuka so mad that he punished him with laps on the intention of clearing up his muddy brain. The poor fellow left our club the following week. The girls gave up on the idea of confessing later and up till now, there is not even one case of confession being done on Tezuka, for the fear of running laps."

"Hmm…sounds interesting. Why not we all combine our presents for the day and stuff them into Tezuka's locker? Let's see his reaction to that." After hearing the report, a certain brown hair smiling prodigy suggested. "And we can get someone to give him a present and make a confession."

"But Fuji, who's going to be the one confessing nya…Our captain is so scary!" Kikumaru complained from the bench.

"I'll do it. You guys stuff all the chocolates into his locker." Fuji replied, still smiling but suddenly his eyes flipped open, revealing his beautiful blue orbs. His gaze turned slightly to the door and as if sensing danger, his smile dropped, his blue orbs glinted and he walked over to Ryoma's bag, grabbed a box of chocolate and walked swiftly back out of the door.

"Quick! Tezuka's coming." He called back as he walked out of the clubroom. Everyone, except Oishi, sprang into action, grabbing and stuffing boxes of chocolates into their captain's locker. Oishi stood at the door, unable to decide what to do. He called futilely to the rest to stop before everyone gets into trouble but everyone was so busy that nobody paid any attention to their vice captain.

Oishi turned back to watch Fuji approach Tezuka with the box of chocolate. Inui came over to the door and joined him, with his notebook and pen in hand, ready to scribble. He smiled slyly and adjusted his spectacles with an evil glint just as Fuji started talking to Tezuka. Fuji held up the box of chocolate to Tezuka and told him something. Tezuka nodded and accepted the box. Oishi sighed while Inui observed. Fuji turned and started to walk back to the clubhouse beside Tezuka, smiling and talking to the captain. The captain was expressionless and replied the prodigy in short, mono-syllabus answers.

Inui frown a little as he noted that apparently Fuji had not done any confession, he merely passed the box of chocolate over to Tezuka. _'What a waste! I could have gotten data on Fuji's confession and Tezuka's reaction! I wasn't there to record last year's event when the confession took place. Why didn't Fuji confessed!'_ Inui thought sadly. He started scribbling into his notebook '_Never let Fuji do something voluntarily. Chances of him having something up his sleeves-96.24percent_.' were the words scribbled across Inui's notebook. He then started flipping through his notebook on past records, trying hard to make sense of why Fuji had not confessed.

Oishi, on the other hand, upon seeing Tezuka walking towards the clubhouse together with Fuji, started to panic. He turned back to see the rest of the members still busy stuffing boxes of chocolates into Tezuka's locker. Once again he tried to talk sense into the regulars but nobody paid any attention to him.

"Hurry up guys, Tezuka's coming back." Seeing that it was pointless to search from his notebook, Inui warned the regulars about Tezuka's soon arrival as he walked out of the clubhouse towards Fuji, notebook still in hand. However, the locker was only three quarter filled. Ryoma had no choice but to pull his swollen tennis bag over to Tezuka's locker and Momoshiro and Kikumaru hoisted the bag over, pouring everything into the locker. They slammed the now full locker shut just as Tezuka entered the room.

"What's going on? Why aren't you at the courts?" Tezuka's deep voice boomed in the clubhouse and he stared daggers into everyone present in the room. Everyone shuddered and started out of the clubhouse. Fuji stood a distance away from the doorway and watched Tezuka approached his locker.

"Fuji, why didn't you confess?" Inui inquired.

"Saa…I only wanted to see his reaction on the chocolate full locker." replied the still smiling prodigy. "The 'confession' was to buy time for the preparation."

As Tezuka opened his locker, the boxes of chocolate tumbled out of his locker one after another, crashing onto the floor. Some of the regulars turned back to watch their captain's reaction while others who sensed the impending danger, started to hurry towards the courts. But their captain still had his back facing them so none of them could see his reaction.

Tezuka stared at the mess. His left eye brow twitched three times and he took in a deep breath. Lightning struck the school building, sending tremors throughout. Tezuka's voice could even be heard booming three blocks away from the school. "Everyone, 40 laps, NOW!"

**END**

**YukimuraAme:** How was it? Please review k? So that I can continue writing.


	2. The Phantom Caller

**A Series of Events**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, nothing! Sob...Sob...

**Summary:** A series of one-shot unrelated stories revolving around the memebers of Seigaku. It all started out as nothing andended upcomplicated. The usual PoT way.

**Chapter II**

**The Phantom Caller**

It was raining heavily outside. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seishun Gakuen Junior Academy Tennis Club, had just finished his bath and was settling down to do his homework when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello, Tezuka residence." Tezuka answered the phone.

"Tick…Tock…Ooooooo….." was all he heard.

"Hello?" Tezuka repeated.

"Tick…Ooooo…Tick Tick…" The sound continued from the other end of the phone. Tezuka frowned and hang up.

"Who was it?" Tezuka's grandpa asked from behind his newspaper.

"No idea. There was no response." Tezuka answered.

"Hmmm? Don't let down your guard, you hear?" The senior Tezuka put down his newspaper and reminded his grandson.

"Yes grandpa." Tezuka replied.

* * *

Fuji pressed the buttons on his phone and stared at it. A small frown forming as he tried again. 

"Strange…it's not working…" Fuji whispered to himself. He had been trying to call his teammates and it seems that none of his calls were getting through.

An hour ago, Fuji had decided to stay back in school for a little more practice. The rain came so suddenly and he had to stop practising to look for a shelter. He decided to go home because it was rather late and it did not seem like the rain was going to stop any sooner. And so, he made his way back to the clubhouse.

When he reached the clubhouse, he realized that Tezuka had not left the keys behind for him to lock the clubhouse door. To make matters worse, the clubhouse roof was leaking terribly. Fuji's belongings were right under the leakage and everything was wet.

After he shifted his belongings away from the leakage, Fuji decided to get help. He took out his phone from the pocket of his wet uniform and started dialing Ryuuzaki-sensei's office number. After numerous rings, no one picked up the phone so Fuji tried calling their captain instead. Then suddenly the phone went dead. Fuji thought that Tezuka's phone might be faulty so he tried calling the vice captain, Oishi but the same thing happened. Now that he had called all the third years and none of his calls went through, he decided to try calling the second years.

* * *

Kaido heard the phone rang and picked it up. 

"Hello, Kaido residence." Kaido spoke into the phone.

"Tick…Poooo….Tick Tick…" was all he heard.

"Fuushuu… speak up. Don't mess with me!" Kaido growled into the phone.

"Tick Tock…Oooooooo…." The sound continued and Kaido began to panic. He started remembering the story about the Phantom Caller. Fuji-senpai told them the story to pass time during a blackout last week and they were trapped in the clubhouse by the heavy rain.

According to the story, the Phantom Caller usually calls in a stormy, rainy day and whoever answers the phone will hear a rhythmic ticking sound until the sound grows deafeningly loud driving the person to insanity. The person will be cursed and will die in three days after receiving the call from the Phantom Caller.

"Pooo…..Tick Tock Tick Tock…" The sound continued. Kaido's face paled and his shivering hand gripped the receiver till his knuckles went white. Suddenly, there was a loud thunder and everything went dark. Kaido slammed down the phone and ran all the way into his room, onto his bed, under the blankets and stayed under, shivering.

* * *

"Hmm…again?" Fuji frowned and looked at his phone after the phone went dead when he tried calling Kaido. He turned the phone around and opened the back. Rain water trickled out of the phone. 

_Hmm….I see. Saa…I'll just have to call them on a public phone instead._ Fuji thought to himself as he walked out of the clubhouse with an umbrella.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Nya? You received IT too?" Kikumaru was jumping up and down screaming and clinging onto Kawamura's arm.

"Aa. I got it at around 7:30pm." Kawamura said timidly, scratching the back of his head. Ryoma, who was unpacking his bag, took out his racquet just then and accidentally touched Kawamura with it. Kawamura immediately grabbed for the racquet and his brain snapped. "God damn! The person wasn't talking at all! BURNING! I'll kill him if I know who he is!"

Kikumaru bounced backwards and dodged Kawamura's swinging racquet. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned towards the commotion.

"Must be the Phantom Caller then." Inui adjusted his spectacles and replied. Everyone stared uneasily at Inui as he scribbled onto his notebook.

"Nya Oishi! We are going to die!" Kikumaru whined and jumped over to his doubles partner.

"Chey, it's probably just some prank calls." Ryoma said casually with his hands resting behind his head.

"Ochibi! How could you say that! You were the only one who did not receive the call nya." Kikumaru pouted with his arms folded.

"Calm down, Eiji, there must be a better explanation for the calls we received yesterday. Echizen's probably right." Oishi tried to calm Kikumaru down, although he was not very sure about it himself.

Just then, Kaido walked in weakly. His face was drained of all colours, his eyes wide with fear and he was shivering and mumbling to himself.

"Ne Kaido, did you— " Kikumaru skipped over to ask Kaido whether he had received any weird calls but before he could finish his question, Kaido had had his ears covered and he was hurdled at a corner of the clubhouse with his back to everyone.

It was obvious to all that Kaido had received the call too and he was already showing signs of insanity. Poor Kaido. He was the proof that the Phantom Caller really did paid the Seigaku regulars a visit yesterday evening. Everyone was so sure that they were indeed going to die and Kaido would be the first sacrifice.

Inui took out his notebook and frantically jotted down everything. He wanted to record everything as clearly as possible so that when he died, someone will know the cause of his death.

Just then, Fuji came into the clubhouse talking to Tezuka. Fuji was pointing to the roof and Tezuka was carrying another empty pail to replace the one which was already full, in the clubhouse.

Kikumaru, upon seeing Fuji entering the room, pounced at Fuji, asking with anxiety, "Ne Fuji, did you receive any weird calls last evening?"

Fuji turned towards his classmate and shook his head with a smile. Then his smile dropped when he saw that Kikumaru was looking very worried. In fact, everyone, in the room, was looking rather upset.

"What's the matter?" Tezuka inquired.

"Nya captain! We are all going to die…we received a weird call from the Phantom Caller last evening. There was a constant tick tick over at the other end of the phone just like what happened in the story Fuji told us last week." Kikumaru complained to their captain. There were tears at the corner of his eyes.

Tezuka frowned and to everyone's surprise, Tezuka said, "I got one too. At around 7:20pm."

_Wow…this Phantom Caller sure has the guts to even call their poker-faced captain. _Everyone shuddered at this thought.

Suddenly, Fuji started to giggle uncontrollably and shook his head. Everyone was puzzled as to why was Fuji laughing so hard.

"Geez…Fuji! How could you still laugh when all of us are going to die in three days?" Kikumaru pouted and stamped his foot with his arms folded across his chest. The rest of the regulars stared hard at Fuji.

"To be exact, we still have less than sixty hours which is lesser than two and a half days more to live considering the first call the Phantom Caller made." Inui corrected while still scribbling on his notebook, never once looking up.

"Maa…maa…everyone, relax. It was no Phantom Caller. It was me. Yesterday when I was preparing to go home, the clubhouse was left unlocked and Tezuka did not leave the keys behind so I called Ryuuzaki-sensei first but she went home already. Then I tried Tezuka's house but the phone went dead. I tried all of your phones so that at least I could get someone to help me get in touch with Tezuka or Ryuuzaki-sensei but all the calls just went dead. Then I opened up the phone to check and realized that it was soaked in water because I left my belongings under the leakage. See, our roof is leaking." Fuji explained as best as he could to his teammates.

Ryoma walked pass the other regulars with his racquet held behind his head. "Mada mada da ne." He said as he walked out of the clubhouse without turning back.

When the rest of the regulars heard Fuji's explanation, everyone turned into stones as gusts of cold wind blew by.

**The End**

**YukimuraAme:** Thank you for reading my fic and I would like to express my gratitude to my 5 precious reviwers. Thank you all so so much for the reviews. It meant so much to me as a first time writer. So howwas this chapter? I hope I've improved a little. Please R&R ok? By the way, anybody knows the name of the machines which surf tennis balls?


	3. A Night in Survival Mountain

**Summary:** A series of oneshot unrelated events revolving around the members of Seigaku. It all started as nothing and ended up complicated. Just the usual PoT way.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine, nothing, except (maybe) the plot of this story. T T

**A/N:** This is a story which took place during a short break before the National finals. Seigaku was going up against Rikkai Dai therefore their coach decided to prepare a condition training in the mountains, at a tennis clubhouse managed by one of her students, Morioka (from the Prince of Tennis OVA: A day on survival mountain). It wasn't meant to be a hard training though but as usual, it became complicated. I took the stats from Manga so hope it wont be too exaggerating. Ok, here goes...

**A night on survival mountain -- condition training from hell**

"NYA? It can't be real. You must be joking Morioka-san!" Kikumaru cried when he heard what the manager of the clubhouse said.

"I'm so sorry but all the cubicles are spoilt. This is the only one that's working. We tried to repair them the whole morning but they are still not working." Morioka-san replied and bowed apologetically to all the regulars of Seigaku.

"Maa na, we'll work things out for sure. We can take turns to use the toilet in that case. Everything will turn out fine so don't worry, Eiji." Oishi tried to comfort his agitated doubles partner as they gathered towards Court A for practice.

"Everyone, I've got Inui here to design a new training menu to improve your stamina, alertness, differentiation, adaptability, and endurance. Inui, please." Ryuuzaki-sensei announced as soon as everyone was gathered in the court.

Inui stepped out, carrying a box of tennis balls and metallic bars. The first year trio followed behind, pushing big black machines towards the corners of the higher side of the court.

"My latest training menu will be divided into two parts. We'll start the first part with some warming up. Everyone will wear this on your ankles. 3 metal bars weighing 500g each. This will total up to a 3kg for both legs. And this, 35kg sandbag. You are required to run to the bottom of the mountain, with these,and look for the Inui plant marked with the letter 'I'. Pluck only the leaves with the letter 'I' on it and return here. The last person to come back," Inui adjusted his spectacles with an evil glint and held up a jug of bubbling half orange half purple mixture before continuing, "will have a taste of my latest creation – Inui Marvelous Surprise Super Fiber Remix."

Upon seeing the jug of horrible smelling thing, everyone rushed to wear the weights on their ankles and ran like mad down the mountain without even doing any warming up exercises. They ran, they jumped from stones to stones over the stream, they fell, they sprinted over the suspension bridge, they searched for the said plant, they struggled to pluck off the leaves, they crawled, they cried, they sweated all the way and arrived all at one go, to Inui's dismay.

"For the next part –" Inui began as the regulars started sitting down. His words were drowned by the moaning and complaining of the other regulars.

Tezuka stood in front and gave everyone a deadly stare. He took in a deep breath and was on the verge of spitting out his trademark sentence when everyone realized what was going to happen and quickly jumped to attention.

"For the second part, look at the machines at the side, I've borrowed this from Morioka-san. These machines will surf the balls over to you at a speed of 180km/h and gradually increasing to 240km/h, a speed equivalent to Hyoutei's Ootori Choutaro-kun's ace surf. As you can see, the court is sloping down thus you will be standing at the lower end. Take note that you cannot return the balls with your usual force and angle. Plus, the machines will be surfing balls randomly with blue, yellow and red 'I' marked on them, one after another. Hit only the red and blue 'I' balls into their respective baskets. On top of that, you'll have to wear these weights on your wrists. Each wrist will have a 1kg weight added to it. You'll feel a total of 40kg weight increase." Inui instructed.

"Oh no!" Everyone groaned.

"We'll have a warming up first to let you get used to the speed of the balls." Inui ignored the groanings and made his way over to adjust the machines.

"Oh yes one more thing before I forget." Inui turned back to the regulars, "This exercise will last for 10 minutes. Anyone who fails to complete the whole exercise will have to finish this. My Inui Marvelous Super Fiber Remix." Inui held up a jug twice the size of the previous one with the same weird liquid bubbling in it.

Everyone shuddered.

First up was Oishi. He successfully cleared everything in 10 minutes and went over to sit on the side bench.

Next was Fuji. Fuji did well until the last one minute. He shifted his racquet slightly and hit the yellow 'I' ball. It had looked as though he had done it deliberately because he wanted to try Inui's latest creation. Everyone watched in horror as Fuji tipped the jug over and drank everything in one breath. As expected, Fuji was strong against Inui's juices.

"Hmm…it's good, despite the funny smell." Fuji was all smiles as he walked over to the bench to join Oishi.

Next was Momoshiro, who cleared everything safely, followed by Kikumaru.

At first, Kikumaru's concentration was up by 25 percent as he remembered how Inui's juices could kill him easily. He promised himself that he will not touch the terrible mixture. He was doing fine until a seagull swooped down too close to him and he thought that he was going to return the seagull instead of the ball. His concentration broke and he slipped, doing a back-flip and ending up missing the ball. He squatted down and kept his eyes shut tight till a shadow cast over him. He looked up and saw that Inui had approached him with the dreadful drink. Kikumaru took the jug and drank it with his eyes closed but strangely, the drink really tasted fine, except that it was giving off a hideous smell.

"Hoi hoi! I'm alright nya!" Kikumaru bounced and did a somersault in the air before going over to the bench and settling down, feeling a little proud of himself.

In the end, only two more people got to taste Inui's latest creation. Kawamura, upon picking up his racquet, was over fired-up that he returned a blue 'I' ball with too much force that the ball ended up outside the basket while Kaido was distracted by Inui and missed a blue 'I' ball. He was sure that it was a blue 'I' ball and was preparing to hit it when Inui asked him if he was sure about it. He hesitated for a second and missed the ball.

However, the four of them drank the mixture and was still alive and kicking. _Were Inui's juices getting weaker or did the regulars start to develop resistance against Inui's juices? _The ones who went scot-free thought.

The sun was setting when they finally finished exercising and clearing up the courts. They went back to the clubhouse and waited for the food to be served. As they were waiting for the arrival of the food, Inui took out his notebook and scribbled: _No action so far._A row of neatly printed words were on top: _Fastest reaction of Inui Marvelous Super Fiber Remix on a human: probably 5hrs after the intake. _It was a pity that his new creation has a slow effect and therefore he would only be able to see the reaction of those who took it in the later part of the day.

When the food arrived, only Momoshiro and Fuji were able to enjoy it because the food was too spicy. Sakuno, in her haste to finish up with the cooking, mistook pepper for salt and chili sauce for tomato sauce. To make matters worst, Horio accidentally hit the whole jug of wasabi into the pot without his own knowledge. The meal was extra super spicy. Momoshiro was too hungry to bother about it and Fuji loved spicy food. The rest of the team had to drink seven cups or more of water just to finish their food.

At the end of the day, everyone was so tired and nobody bothered to wash up before going to bed so Ryoma decided to use the only toilet available.

He went into the toilet and filled the bathtub while he peed. Then, he stepped into the tub of cold water and allowed himself to submerge into the cool, comfortable water. A wave of tiredness soon engulfed him and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kikimaru woke up in the middle of the night, feeling waves of contraction from his stomach. It was very uncomfortable and he had to run for the toilet. The Inui Marvelous Super Fiber Remix was starting to take effect. He jumped passed bodies on the floor and raced for the toilet. 

A minute later, Momoshiro woke up feeling pains from his stomach. He had eaten too much spicy food and now it was getting to him. He stared at the stirring figure of Kaido who was frowning and sweating slightly. The Inui juice was taking its effect on him too. Kaido got up and glared back at Momoshiro. The both of them suddenly got up on their feet and made for the toilet side by side, arguing and fighting and farting along the way.

Few minutes went by, more and more people arrived outside of the toilet. Fuji, yet another victim of Inui's latest creation, clutched his tummy and arrived outside the crowded corridor. Inui, Kawamura and Oishi arrived shortly after Fuji. Everyone was surprised that everyone else was waiting outside the toilet. Even the first year trio were there from drinking too much water to extinguish the flames of the spicy food.

Everyone wondered who was in the toilet.

"NYA! Open up! I can't take it anymore." cried Kikumaru. He clutched his stomach and bottom at the same time, pleading to whomever in the toilet desperately.

There was no answer, no one opened the door.

"Will you finish your job faster and let the other's have the toilet. It's getting crowded outside, you shouldn't stay in the toilet for so long na. shouldn't yo!" Momoshiro added.

No response.

It was getting nosier and nosier outside the toilet as everyone was getting more and more irritated and frustrated. Some of them crouched on the floor with their faces green with sickness and farting uncontrollably while the others either complained about their bursting bladders or rectums. Momoshiro and Kaido were quarrelling as usual and the whole corridor was smelly and noisy.

"What's happening?" A deep voice thundered from behind. Everyone quietened down and turned towards the owner of the powerful voice. Tezuka was eyeing the tennis club members suspiciously. It was no wonder that he was the only one who did not need the toilet at that moment. He was the invincibly strong Captain Tezuka afterall.

"Someone's in the toilet and it seems like we all need the toilet badly." Oishi explained.

"This person sure is taking a long time. It's been more than half an hour since Eiji arrived." Inui looked at his watch.

"Ne Tezuka, who else is in the bunk?" Fuji asked. His face showed slight signs of pain as he was frowning slightly and his usual smile was no where to be seen.

"No one else. I heard the noise so I came by to see." Tezuka answered.

"Then…" Inui did a headcount and continued, "Seems like Echizen is the only one missing then."

"Ooi Echizen! Open up!" Upon hearing this, Momoshiro assumed that the freshmen was inside and banged at the door and shouted.

"Echizen, open the door. Are you alright in there?" Oishi was very worried that the freshman might have had an accident in there. He too went forward to knock on the door. Everyone followed and knocked on the toilet door till the door opened slowly and a sleepy eyed Ryoma stared blankly at them.

"Senpai, what's the matter?" Ryoma asked innocently, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What's the matter? You were in the toilet for ages na, ages yo! What the hell are you doing?" Momoshiro asked.

"Fuushuu…" Kaido agreed.

"Aa, sorry. I fell asleep." Ryoma replied as he walked out of the toilet, following Tezuka back to the bunk.

The others stared at Ryoma, stunned for a moment before rushing into the toilet together. They all got stuck at the entrance, pushing and cursing.

**The End**

**YukimuraAme: **Cos of deadlines and all that in school, I didn't have the time to write and I sort of realised that it was hard to continue after stopping for a long time. Hope this one is not too bad, though a little gross haha. Please do R&R! And to all my reviewers, thank you all so much once again! I'll continue to work hard.


	4. Adventure on a Deserted Island

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine, nothing. sob...sob, except the storyline (maybe?). T T

**Summary: **A series of oneshot unrelated events revolving around the members of Seigaku. It all started as nothing and ended up complicated. Just the usual PoT way.

**YukimuraAme:** YOSH! Mina-san! Konkai wa **Tenipuri Special** da. Hope everyone will enjoy this!

**Adventure on a deserted island**

Long, long ago, during the feudal era, a group of brave, young warriors set sail in the treacherous sea in search of the ultimate weapon for their emperor. They were the most fearless group of warriors known as Seishuntai. This group of nine, were led by the all-time undefeatable commander – Tezuka Kunimitsu.

However, halfway through the journey, the weather turned stormy and the sea was so rough that eventually they met with a shipwreck. The warriors swam bravely onto a deserted island and were stranded there.

Inui Sadaharu, the brains of Seishuntai, worked hard in a cave, to find out the exact location of their whereabouts and thought of new ways of survival. Afterall, there was no food , no animals, no plants on the island. It was completely deserted. They were all alone.

At first, a couple of them tried to look for trees so that they could make rafts and sail back home. They sent the fastest moving human in the world to check on the island. Kikumaru Eiji, the navigator, jumped, somersaulted and ran all over the island in search of any useful material. But there was not even a single tree on the island.

After the warriors had come back to report what they had found out about the island, a conclusion was drawn.

"There is no way we are able to escape from here. The only thing we can do is to stay alive. Our only source of food shall be the fishes and my creation-Aozu." Inui announced.

Everyone shuddered and evacuated from the cave. They decided to catch fishes as best as they could so that they would not have to end up drinking the deadly juice.

The weather was stormy for the first few days. The warriors of Seishuntai tried to go out into the sea and catch some fish, but they could not do much against the strong winds and waves.

By the third day, most people had given up except one very persistent, snake-like warrior, Kaido Kaoru, and his arch-rival, Momoshiro Takeshi.

Kaido first borrowed a knife from Kawamura Takashi, the expert with weapons. He threw the knife into the sea using boomerang but the knife barely touched the water surface and came back again.

"What is this, Viper. You suck!" Momoshiro laughed at him.

"What did you say?" Kaido snapped back at Momoshiro.

They immediately dived into the sea and swam with all their might. Initially, they were fighting to see who gets the first fish but eventually, the competition turned into an endless swimming contest between the two rivals.

"Kaido, Momo! It's very dangerous out there. Please come back, will you?" The mother-like vice commander of Seishuntai, Oishi Syuichiro pleaded and pleaded but the two rivals just kept going until the commander appeared.

"Kaido! Momoshiro. 20 laps in the sea if you are not going to stop!" Their commander's voice boomed in the darkness. The both of them stopped fighting immediately and came onshore obediently.

On the forth day, the most resourceful warrior and a fast learner, Echizen Ryoma, found two small anchors on the shore. He brought it back into the cave to Inui.

"Hmm…Echizen, what do you think about Hakugei?" Inui adjusted his spectacles and asked the first year warrior as he inspected what the first year had brought back.

"I've tried it once. Not too difficult, except that a breeze is needed to pull it off." The first year warrior answered with a smirk.

"You shall take these to our prodigy, Fuji Shuusuke, and together, both of you will catch fishes with these anchors using Hakugei. Standby at the shores, and as soon as the first trace of wind is detected, prepare to fish." Inui instructed.

"No way!" Ryoma answered. He pulled down his cap and prepared to leave.

"But Echizen—" Inui tried to continue but his words were cut off by the first year.

"Why should I. Ask someone else." Ryoma turned and proceeded to the exit of the cave.

"Echizen, if you don't do it…." Inui said and adjusted his glasses with a glint of evil light. "You will have to finish up thispitcher of Aozu."

Ryoma turned to see the largepitcher of bubbling, blue mixture on Inui's work desk and he shuddered and twitched uneasily. Moreover, commander Tezuka was staring pins and needles at him.

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma mumbled as he walked out of the cave in search of Fuji.

Ryoma found Fuji sitting on the shore smiling and having a relaxing suntan together with the Kawamura, and Kikumaru. Kikumaru was playing with a dried coconut husk which had probably floated up onshore. The others were watching him with amusement.

"Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai told me to give one of these to you and we will prepare to fish using Hakugei, as soon as the wind starts to blow." Ryoma said to the smiling prodigy.

The prodigy nodded smilingly and turned back to watch Kikumaru. Ryoma sat down beside Fuji to wait for the wind. However, since there was nothing to do, Ryoma soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Echizen, wake up! Echizen!" 

Ryoma's eyes opened sleepily and looked up. Fuji, with his beautiful blue orbs revealed, was calling him urgently.

"The wind has started. It is time." Fuji continued.

Ryoma got up and surveyed his surroundings, indeed, the wind has started. He picked up his anchor and approached the sea. Suddenly, lightning struck and the whole sky turned dark completely. Strong winds blew madly in the dark and large raindrops started to pound throughout.

"Che." Ryoma grumbled.

Fuji's eyes were now closed and a small frown was shown with a tinge of worry. "Saa… we can't use Hakugei now. But everyone is hungry."

The two warriors turned back to see their comrades. Some of them were lying on the shore weakly, staring blankly into the dark sky while the others had their mouth opened to take in the raindrops. Kaido was gliding weakly on the shore and Momoshiro was on all fours, crawling towards the sea with two streams of tears flowing freely down his cheek. His stomach growled as loud as the rumbling thunder.

"Echizen. I'm so hungry na, hungry yo." He said weakly.

Ryoma stared at Momoshiro, and said casually, "You can have Inui-senpai's Aozu."

Momoshiro crawled further out and tugged at Ryoma's legs, pulling Ryoma down with him. Kikumaru joined in.

"We shall take the Aozu together." Momoshiro and Kikumaru said eerily.

Then, a voice sounded from behind.

"Step back!"

Everyone turned back to see their commander approaching. They all got up and made way for their commander. Tezuka walked towards the sea and stopped near the waters. They stood facing the dark sea for a while and everyone watched in complete silence.

Suddenly, a golden glow illuminated at the spot where commander Tezuka was standing. The wind started to swirl around him and extended all the way out into the sea. With a "Tezuka Zoooonnnneeee….", fishes were sucked out from the sea towards Tezuka.

Everyone watched in awe, eyes sparkling with happiness. When Tezuka had finished, there was a huge pile of fish, seaweed, wooden planks, dried coconut husks, anything that you could find in the sea, they were all onshore now. The warriorsran towards their commander, cheering, dancing around him and gathering up all the fish on the shore.

"We'll have a sumptuous dinner tonight." Momoshiro cheered happily as he grabbed as many fish as he could.

"Momo-senpai, don't take so much for yourself." Ryoma said as he and Momoshiro competed at grabbing fishes.

"We'll be able to go home now. We can make use of the wooden planks after they've dried." Oishi picked up the wooden planks and piled them up nicely.

"That's our commander, nothing less from him." Fuji said, smiling.

"Fuush…"

When they had finished picking up the fishes, Kawamura had already made a fire in the cave. The warriors rushed into the cave and Kawamura did the cooking. Soon, the meal was ready and everyone's mouth watered as they sat watching the tasty fish meal in front of them.

"Don't let down your guard and eat." Their commander said and everybody started to dig in hungrily.

**End**

**YukimuraAme:** Well? How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it though. Please do R&R, thank you!


	5. Juices

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, nothing, except (maybe) the plot of this story. T.T

**Summary: **A series of oneshot unrelated events revolving around the members of Seigaku. It all started as nothing and ended up complicated. Just the usual PoT way.

**Juices**

It was a wonderful Saturday morning. Fuji Shuusuke placed a glass of odourless and beautifully blended drink on the kitchen table. He was sure that this drink was going to satisfy his recent craving for super spicy stuff. And on top of that, it was his creation! He took out his camera and took a few shots of the drink. Perfect! It was blood red at the bottom and gradually turned into transparent on top.

He then transferred everything into his water bottle and put it carefully into his tennis bag. He picked up his bag and walked out of the door.

* * *

"Hoi hoi! Fuji, what are you drinking?" The acrobatic player of Seigaku skipped over to the brown haired prodigy's side and asked. 

Fuji was drinking from his water bottle containing the juice he created that morning. He was drinking so peacefully andhappilywith his water bottle that Kikumaru was sure that Fuji was enjoying something really delicious.

"Saa…just one of my favorites. I made it." Fuji answered, smiling sweetly.

"Must be delicious. I wanna try nya." Kikumaru put his index finger on his lips and looked pleadingly at his classmate, eyes sparkling.

"Alright! Here you go." Fuji poured the liquid out into a small little cup for Kikumaru. The red color immediately settled and blended beautifully with the transparent.

"Woah! Fuji! You really are a genius! Unlike someone who makes funny juices which he doesn't even dare to taste nya." Kikumaru exclaimed excitedly.

"I heard that, Eiji."

Kikumaru whirled around to see Inui's towering figure standing over him. Inui's spectacles glinted. He said, "Chances of you being poisoned by Fuji's creation, 100 percent! Why don't you try mine instead? I've done a test on my lasted creation. It is safer than Fuji's by 15.6 percent."

Kikumaru shuddered and turned away from Inui's menacing figure.

"I'll take Fuji's. At least it doesn't look weird and give off funny smells." Kikumaru took the cup from Fuji and downed the whole cup in one breath.

He blinked once, twice and his face went all red. He dropped on his bottom immediately, kicking his legs and breaking into a crying fit. All the regulars rushed over to see what had happened.

"Eiji, are you alright? Get a hang of yourself! What's wrong, Eiji? What's wrong?" Oishi, his face flustered with concern, shook his doubles partner, trying to stop the hyperactive boy from kicking and crying.

"HOT, HOT! Water!" was all that Eiji managed to say.

"100 percent. If he'd listened to me, this would not have happened. Eiji had a taste of Fuji's creation." Inui said while scribbling into his notebook before looking up and continuing, "I suggest you take my Vegetable Deluxe. It will serve as an antidote against Fuji juice."

Inui took his water bottle and poured out the sick greenish vegetable drink into Eiji's cup. The poor acrobatic player was too in pain to know what he was doing. He took the cup with the Vegetable Deluxe and drank it in one gulp. After a minute, Kikumaru's face turned from red to green to blue and finally, into purplish before he fainted.

"Eiji(-senpai)!" The regulars screamed in fear.

_Later in the afternoon_

"UDORAAA…..BURNING!" Kawamura hollered as he hit the ball over to the other side of the court.

Inui was in a match against Kawamura in the afternoon. After analyzing his opponent, he was sure that Kawamura was going to use his trademark stroke, Hadoukyuu. Inui ran over to the calculated drop point of the ball just 5 seconds before the ball arrived. However, as the ball touches his racket, he did not have long to struggle with the heavy ball. His racket was knocked off from him almost instantly.

Inui made a mental note for himself to update on Kawamura's stats before going over to shake hands with him. It was obvious that there was an increase of power in Kawamura's returns. He then walked back to the bench where his water bottle and towel were. He took up the towel to clean himself and started drinking from his water bottle.

Suddenly, his face turned red and his spectacles cracked. Fire shot out from his eyes, shattering his precious spectacles into pieces. He dropped the water bottle and the red and transparent content spilled out.

"OOOAAAA………." Inui screamed as he ran madly out of the court, towards the washroom, with fire still shooting out of his eyes.

_Half hour ago _

All the regulars had already gone onto the courts for their practice matches except for Ryoma and Momoshiro. They were waiting for their opponents, Kikumaru and Oishi, who had went to get water.

"Echizen, the new burger joint will be opened today. 20 percent discount for the first 100 customers. Let's go na, let's go yo!" Momoshiro said to the freshman.

"Alright. But Momo-senpai, your treat." Ryoma said as he tied his shoelaces.

"What? Echizen, you shouldn't bully your senior na, shouldn't yo! You're always making me pay." Momoshiro caught hold of Ryoma around the neck and started strangling him.

"Ow! Momo-senpai, let go." Ryoma struggled against Momoshiro.

"What is it? What is it? A new burger joint?" Kikumaru joined in. He pounced at his two juniors and gave the two of them a big bear hug. The weight brought the two of them flat onto the ground. As Kikumaru pounced on Momoshiro and Ryoma, he accidentally knocked off a few bottles from the bench. But he was too excited to bother about trivial matters anyway. So he continued with his business.

"Ne, tell me, tell me!" Kikumaru continued to shake his juniors underneath him.

"Eiji-senpai, get off us." Momoshiro struggled to make himself heard under Kikumaru's chest.

"Eiji-senpai, I can't breathe!" Ryoma pushed Kikumaru away from him.

Kikumaru let go of the two juniors and shook Ryoma by the shoulders, saying excitedly, "Nya, the new burger joint is opened, right? I wanna go too!"

"Alright senpai. But it's your treat!" The two juniors stood up together and pointed towards Kikumaru.

"NYA? Not again!" Kikumaru whined.

"What are you three doing? Get into the courts and start the practice match." Their captain saw the three of them messing around and shouted at them.

In their haste to get into the courts, Kikumaru forgot all about the water bottles that he had knocked over. He ran after his two juniors, whining along the way.

Oishi came in just in time as the rest hurried into the courts. Being the mother of Seigaku tennis club, he picked up the water bottles and placed them randomly on the bench before hurrying towards the courts.

_Half an hour later_

"What happened to Inui-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hmm…looks like he drank my creation." Fuji replied as they all made their way towards the bench.

"Oh no! Eiji, you knocked over the water bottles and I just put them back onto the bench without differentiating them. Oh no! This is bad!" Upon remembering the events which took place a while ago, Oishi started to worry.

Everyone rushed forward in anxiety and took the bottles on the spot where their respective bottles had been.

"Inui-senpai had Fuji juice which means one of these is Inui juice." Ryoma said.

Everyone shuddered and carefully bring the water bottles to their mouth and cautiously took one small sip.

Everyone looked at everyone else but nothing happened. Just then, Kaido came over to the bench and took his water bottle. Everyone stared at him with their eyes wide, ready to pop out. Kaido, oblivious of the surrounding, drank a big mouthful from his water bottle and realized that the rest were staring at him. He turned to stare back at them just when the Vegetable Deluxe started to take effect.

Sick greenish liquid gushed out from Kaido's mouth and Kaido dropped the water bottle. He ran in a zigzag way out of the courts, trying to make his way to the washroom, but he was only halfway there when another wave of nausea attacked him before he lost all consciousness.

**End**

**YukimuraAme: **Haha! This time I tried a different way of writing. Hope I didn't mess up or spoil the whole thing(cause time is not in order.) Give me feedbacks ok? R&R!


	6. Something Impossible

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, nothing, except (maybe) the plot of this story. T.T

**Summary:** A series of oneshot unrelated events revolving around the members of Seigaku. It all started as nothing and ended up complicated. Just the usual PoT way.

**YukimuraAme:** Haha, this is probably something that you'd never see in PoT: Tezuka...I got the inspiration from the episode where Kaido and Momo lost their memories temporarily. **Floriacharms**(my dear editor) said that this fic is a bit rushed. I'm so sorry but I really sucked at writing tennis match so the tennis match part really was badly done. But still, hope you guys enjoy it!

**Guest-star:** **ATOBE SAMA!**

**Something impossible**

It was a fine Saturday morning. Tezuka stood patiently under the maple tree near the main entrance of Hyoutei Gakuen, waiting for the captain of Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Captain, Atobe Keigo. The two captains were supposed to meet up to discuss on the upcoming practice match between the two schools but Atobe was already ten minutes late.

The sun was scorching hot so Tezuka had no choice but to stand under the tree. He stood under the tree quietly and listened to the birds sing.

_Ah! What a beautiful day if only I don't need to meet Atobe,_ Tezuka thought. He started to relax a little but this was the one and only time when Tezuka let his guard down when a terrible accident happened. Akutagawa Jirou, who was sleeping on the tree, fell onto Tezuka, knocking the latter out instantly.

Tezuka woke up to find himself lying on a posh bed, staring into eight faces. They all looked very worried and were staring at him like he was some strange being from outer space.

"Tezuka! You're awake! You scared us!" Someone said and Tezuka turned to face a boy whose head looked like an egg with two strands of hair hanging off his forehead. The boy gave him a smile of relief.

"Hoi hoi! Captain's alright!" A redhead boy standing beside the egg-shaped head suddenly started jumping all over and cheered.

_Tezuka? Captain?_ Tezuka thought, a bit confused.

"Umm, may I know where am I?" Tezuka asked timidly and politely.

"Tezuka, you're at Atobe-san's house right now." A brown-haired boy said, with his eyes shut and a smile plastered on his face.

"Atobe?" Tezuka repeated.

"Aa, Tezuka. Akutagawa fell on you and it was Atobe-san who found you. He brought you back." The brown-haired boy continued.

"Aa, Tezuka. It was ore-sama who saved your life." A grey-haired boy said from the back of the crowd. Everyone made way for the boy to move to the front, with another big sized boy following behind. The grey-haired boy flicked his fringe and smirked at Tezuka.

Tezuka stared at the boy with his eyes bulging out. _How could someone behave in such an exaggerating manner in real life!_

"What, Tezuka? Are you so mesmerized by ore-sama's beauty huh? I know I'm beautiful as always, but it's rude to stare, na Kabaji?" The boy asked.

"Usu!" The big sized one replied.

Tezuka choked and coughed a little, he asked. "Who's ore-sama?"

Everyone looked at Tezuka, in shock. "Captain, are you alright? How could you not remember the monkey king?" A short boy in a white cap said.

Atobe glared at Ryoma and turned back to Tezuka. "It's not funny, Tezuka. Are you saying you've forgotten about ore-sama, I, who is your sole rival?" Atobe questioned, with annoyance.

"Erm. Monkey King? Sole rival? I don't understand anything. I think I'd like to leave this place if you'd excuse me." Tezuka replied and tried to get out of the bed when everyone frowned andrushed forward to hold him back. With a snap of fingers, the grey-haired boy summoned a doctor into the room and did a thorough medical examination on Tezuka.

After half an hour, it was confirmed that due to the impact of Akutagawa's body weight, Tezuka had lost his memory temporarily. The Seigaku regulars then brought Tezuka back to school and home, hoping that the sight of their school and home might spark off something. However, nothing happened.

"What should we do nya?" Kikumaru asked the rest of the regulars.

"Oh no, if this is going to continue, what will happen to us? Are we gonna lose in the Nationals? Are we gonna forfeit from the Nationals? Ah! Don't tell me that we're gonna get disqualified!" Oishi paced around impatiently and mumbled, hugging his head.

"Calm down, Oishi. Let's see, we'll start by telling him who he is and what he does. If that doesn't work then we'll try to do something that will trigger off his memory." Inui said as he whipped out his notebook and flipped to the page where everything about Tezuka was recorded on.

"Tezuka, you are Tezuka Kunimitsu, Captain of Seishun Gakuen Junior Tennis Club, 3rd year, 178cm, 64kg." Inui started. Tezuka stared blankly back at Inui.

"You're born on the 7th October, you're a Libra, blood type: O. You're a left-hander…" Inui went on and on until Tezuka fell asleep.

* * *

"Ne, ne, what does Tezuka dislike?" Kikumura asked. 

"Hmm, it was stated that Tezuka _might_ hate things which are sweet." Inui replied.

"Yosh! We'll bring captain out for ice-creams and cakes then," Momoshiro said.

Everyone agreed to that idea. They took Tezuka to an ice-cream parlor near school. They sat at the booth at the back of the parlor and handed an ice-cream, which was of a terrible mixture of green, brown and red, over to Tezuka.

Tezuka stared at the ice-cream and his left eyebrow twitched a little. Everyone stared with anticipation as Tezuka held the ice-cream closer to his lips, stuck out his tongue a little and licked a bit off from the ice-cream.

Tezuka looked up at them and smiled. "This is nice! I didn't know that there was such a thing as peppermint red bean ice cream!" Tezuka said with two patches of pink on his cheeks.

Everyone watched in disgust as Tezuka finished the hideous looking ice-cream and went on for more hideous looking ones.

* * *

"You all still have lots more to learn." Ryoma said, as they walked out of a cake shop. They had spent the whole afternoon in ice-cream and cake shops feeding their Captain without the slightest hint of improvement shown. 

"Echizen, you are speaking as though you know what to do." Momoshiro grabbed the first year from behind and held him by the neck, almost strangling the kid to death.

"Of course!" Ryoma replied confidently. "The only way to solve this is through tennis." Ryoma said. He turned to Tezuka and challenged, "Ne Captain, let's have a tennis match."

"Tennis match? Can I?" Tezuka replied innocently.

Everyone sighed. This was probably not going to work either. They went into the court and sat down on the benches at the side as Ryoma and Tezuka each took a side of the court, with Kaido playing judge.

"One set match. Echizen to surf." Kaido the judge announced.

"I'm playing serious, Captain." Ryoma said as he surfed. Tezuka stood rooted to the ground as the ball flew passed him and landed on the white line before bouncing off to the side again and again.

"Game, Ryoma 1-0." Kaido announced.

"Wow, those were fast. But I think I'm beginning to like this. Come on Echizen, do it again." Tezuka said. He was beginning to feel the excitement. Since this was a game to bring back Tezuka's memory, they decided to change the rules a bit. Ryoma will keep surfing till Tezuka was able to return Ryoma's surfs. Ryoma surfed again but once again, the ball flew passed Tezuka before he could do anything.

15-0

Tezuka used his sleeve to wipe off the sweat on his forehead and adjusted his spectacles as Ryoma surfed again. Tezuka squinted at the ball as the ball approached him. This time, he felt a sense of clamness washed over him andthe air around him began to swirl as yellow light illuminated at the spot where he stood. The ball was sucked over to him and he hit it back to Ryoma with ease.

"Yeah! Tezuka Zone!" Everyone cheered. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea afterall, _they thought.

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka and found himself staring into a very serious looking Tezuka. "I'm playing serious too, Echizen." Tezuka said.

Though Tezuka had used Tezuka Zone unknowingly for the first time, the sense of clamness kept coming back to him everytime the ball approached him. He no longer feel the need to chase after balls and he could see the ball approaching perfectly well. It was Ryoma who had trouble returning the ball instead. Even his special moves failed to workand when he decided to return with smashes instead, the ball was sucked over to Tezuka again and returned easily, landing a little away from the net before rolling towards the net.

Ryoma looked up in shock and mumbled. "Drop shot."

"Echizen, don't let down your guard. Now, let's finish this game before the sun sets." Tezuka replied as he turned to the rest and nodded.

Everyone cheered and Ryoma smirked. Their captain was finally back!

_The next day_

"Ne, even though I'm glad that Captain's back to normal, but somehow I feel that the Captain who lost his memory is more lovable nya." Kikumaru whined to Oishi after they were asked to run 10 laps for bringing Tezuka to the ice-cream parlor.

"Me too. He's friendlier then." Momoshiro agreed.

"But don't you think we can rely on him this way? I was so worried that he would stay that way until after nationals." Oishi replied.

Everyone nodded. Just then, Fuji came into the courts with an album.

"Hey guys, fear not. I've got all the moments captured." Fuji said as he opened the album and showed the rest, pictures of Tezuka sleeping peacefully, licking ice-creams, biting into cakes, talking with his mouth full, smiling like a kid and looking lost. They were so adorable. Everyone started grabbing for some and laughing at them untila shadow loomed over them.

"What are these?" Tezuka demanded and took one of the photos away from Fuji. He stared at the picture and his left eyebrow twitched. This time, instead of staring with anticipation, everyone got up and prepared to escape, throwing down all the pictures they had.

Tezuka looked at the mess of photos on the ground and took in a deep breath before yelling, "Fuji, 40 laps, everyone else, 20 laps, now!"

**End**

**YukimuraAme: **Ok, hope I didn't mess up too badly. Well, this is the last chapter of A Series of Events. Hope you enjoyed and R&R please...Thank you very much! A bonus fic will be up in 3days time.


	7. Bonus: Photo Taking Session

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine, nothing, except (maybe) the plot of this story. T.T

**Summary:** A series of oneshot unrelated events revolving around the members of Seigaku. It all started as nothing and ended up complicated. Just the usual PoT way.

**YukimuraAme: **This is the bonus chapter of A Series of Events. I'd like to thank all my reviewers and all those who ever read my fic. Thank you so much. I would also like to express my sincere and utmost gratitude to my all-time supporters **Yamatoforever** and **Devilishsky** especially. Thank you so much for supporting me throughout the whole series. Your reviews are very precious to me and your support is greatly appreciated. Last but not least, I'd like to thank my dear editor, **Floriacharms. **Thank you for taking all the trouble to edit my terrible work. Haha, this bonus fic is dedicated to the all of you. Enjoy!

**Photo Taking Session**

**Ryuuzaki sensei:** What's wrong, Tezuka / **Inui: **...21..22...

**Tezuka:** ... / **Inui: **23...24...

**Inui:** Sensei, Eiji has been playing with Fuji's camera for the pass ten minutes, snapping and flashing at Tezuka's direction for 25 times. Tezuka is 120 percent irritated with Eiji. Ah, that's the 26th time.

**Tezuka:** Eiji, 20 laps!** / Inui:** 27..28..29..

**Ryuuzaki sensei:** Tezuka, don't make them run laps right now. We are going to take a group photo, punishment can come later.** /Inui:** 30...31...

**Tezuka:** It's not that I like to make them run laps, I was _**forced**_ to make people run laps... **/ Inui:** 32..33..34...

**Ryuuzaki sensei:** Eiji, stop playing with the camera, we're going to need it later!** / Inui:** 35..36...

**Eiji:** Yes sensei!

* * *

"Alright guys, get ready. We're going to take a group photo." Oishi clapped his hands to get the attention of the other regulars as he announced. 

Everyone entered the empty classroom where Oishi and Tezuka were in and got into their places, obediently. Fuji, the cameraman was adjusting his camera on the stand and setting the timer.

"Saa… This will do!" Fuji said to himself and smiled as he walked over to join the rest. Everyone stood still and smiled at the camera.

...10 seconds later…

…20 seconds later…Their smiles dropped.

…45 seconds later…Some were already very impatient.

…1 minute later…

"NYA! Why is it taking so long, it's so uncomfortable!" Kikumaru pouted.

"It's taking a bit too long. I remembered setting the timer." Fuji mumbled with a frown of worry. He started to walk towards the camera to see what was wrong with it.

Kikumaru was so agitated because he had to stand still for the camera for so long and for nothing. He jumped up, as Fuji walked towards the camera, and landed on a banana skin. He slipped and fell forward but recovered very quickly.

"Oto!" Kikumaru mumbled and did a cartwheel to the left, straight onto Tezuka who dodged to the back a little to protect his injured arm. Oishi rushed forward with an attempt to grab hold of Kikumaru but failed. Kikumaru landed a bit to the left behind Inui, who already had his notebook out and was frantically scribbling for nothing.

At the same time, as Kikumaru was falling, he'd accidentally kicked Kaido and Momoshiro who were standing in front of him. Momoshiro fell forward, onto Ryoma, pulling the first year down with him. Ryoma pushed his senior away and set up groggily as the banana skin Kikumaru had stepped on earlier, landed on Ryoma's head.

On the other hand, Kaido fell to the side and banged onto the frantically scribbling Inui. Inui was so engrossed with his scribbling that he did not notice Kaido falling towards him. Kaido knocked onto Inui's right hand and Inui's hand went out of control, drawing big crazy circles on his notebook. Kawamura then pulled Kaido back and steadied him a little just as Inui looked up at Kaido's back, annoyed.

"Fushuu….Thanks, senpai." Kaido mumbled to Kawamura.

"Haha it was nothing." Kawamura replied shyly, his hand automatically reached over to scratch the back of his head.

"Kaido, no more practice menus for you from now on." Inui threatened darkly.

Hearing this, Kaido turned towards Inui and saw what he'd done. A tinge of pink appeared on his cheek and he quickly bowed to apologize to his senior.

Suddenly, a "click" sound was heard and a flash of light flashed across the classroom. Everyone stared at the camera blankly as the photo was developed.

A picture came out with half a Fuji at the foreground and the other regulars at the background. Ryoma with a banana skin on his head with Momoshiro still half on top of him, Kaido apologizing profusely to Inui and Kawamura trying to calm Inui down, Kikumaru landing nicely, Oishi grabbing at nothing and Tezuka dodging.

What a mess!

* * *

**Inui:** (towers over Kaido) Kaido, how dare you knock onto me when I was writting! 

**Echizen:** (picks at the banana skin with disgust) What's this doing here and why did you fall on me all of a sudden, Momo-senpai?

**Kaido+Momoshiro:** (turned to glare at Kikumaru) EIJI-SENPAI PUSHED ME!

**Kikumaru:** NYA?It was the banana skin and the camera's fault! If it hadn't made us wait so long, I wouldn't have jumped up and slipped on that thing!

**Oishi:** Maa...maa...we just have to take another photo then.

**Fuji:** (frowns) Strange...I think my camera isn't working.

**Kikumaru:** See! It was the camera's fault!

**Inui:** (pushes his spectacles up as the glasses glinted) You were playing with the camera just now, Eiji...

Everyone turned and glared at Kikumura with fire spitting out of their eyes as they closed in on Kikumaru.

**Oishi:** (grabs Kikumaru's arm) Eiji, RUN!

The golden pair ran as fast as they could, out of the classroom towards the sunset, with a crowd of angry boys chasing after them.

**End**


End file.
